The Fall of Forge World
by VostoK SporK
Summary: (ON HIATUS) Basically what would happen if you combined draculas, vampires, and something else with Halo. Rated T for bleeped out bad words and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I noticed that my crossover FanFiction is a little... uber in terms of franchises and characters. I counted all of the characters going to appear, and the total answer is... 86. Yow. For now, I'm going to work on this little project, but if you want to take the challenge, you may read my other story that's probably going to end up 64+ chapters long.  
As usual, rating and reviewing is mandatory for my success and overall appearance of this story. Thank you, and enjoy the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN HALO, BUT I DO OWN MY IDEA OF SPACE VAMPIRES. I WILL NOT PERMIT YOU TO STEAL THIS STORY. THIS STORY IS COPYRIGHTED BY ME.**

Chapter 1

"You're lucky. Isn't this your final year of your military career?"

"Yep. My third year, and I'm sure as heck not continuing. After all this is over, I'm going to resume my daily life... writing my story and finding a job." Installation 07. A barren wasteland, so inhospitable for any kinds of life, and teeming with the pestilence commonly known as the Flood. Fortunately for humanity, rapidly growing faster than they could control it, the United Nations Space Command launched _Operation: Last Straw, _an attempt to colonize anything that could have buildings built on it. Earth was an overpopulated, completely mechanized slab of steel. The date was May 13, 2559, almost 2 years after the infamous multiverse event.

2 years. That's all the time it takes for humanity to be pushed beyond desperation and carve out their entire planet in order to build more homes. It was completely dependent on other colonies' supplies, including the recently re-established colony Reach. A new law was also formed, for all colonies; all physically able citizens had to serve at least 3 years in the UNSC as a Spartan-III. Spartan-234 was 16 years old, a scout, Chinese-Scottish (more Chinese), and on his final months of being in the GOSH DARN UNSC that barged into his own home and drafted him, then nearly killed him 2 times in a row. Being in the UNSC did have its advantages, though. He was given free education that covered all 3 years of school he missed out on... and more. His weapons were a silenced Stealth Recon Scout instead of the Anti-Material Rifle (short in supply), an M6C SOCOM, and a Scottish claymore that was passed on down many generations, and used in many wars by his father's side of the family.

"I'm staying in the UNSC until there is a job that employs Sangheili. It better not be McDonalds." sighed Felix. Felix used to be a Sangheili assassin famous for dispatching many politically and militarily important people, but ever since the permanent truce between the Covenant and UNSC was established in 2558, he joined the UNSC as a legionnaire (the rank was re-established back into the UNSC) and grew a little _too _used to the human way of living. "So... what's new?"

234 sighed. That's the thing: nothing _was _new. The entire legion of Spartan-IIIs and Spartan-IVs that Felix commanded was spread out all over the military compound they set up, nicknamed _Forge World _because most of the bases were already set up by Installation 07's inhabitants more than a few thousand years ago, forged from an unknown element that was able to withstand tank shots. Forge world was set in the middle of a sea; an island enclosed on 3 sides by massive mountains with a canyon, connected to another minor island by a cave. One of the mountains surrounding Forge World was a cliff face, featuring a built-in hangar and a small section of land that just... rose up from the ocean... next to it. Above the hangar was a flat section of land that contained the communication center for the entire compound, as well as its anti-air system. The only way to get up there were by stairs and an elevator (built into the hangar) or a flying vehicle. "Nothing's new. It's just the same old thing over and over again." Felix, 234, and another Spartan-III were assigned to patrol the canyon, with two bases built on each side, an entrance to a beach on one of the bases, and the opening of the cave (that lead to the other bases) on the opposite base.

"234-Kuuuuuuun!" called a female voice. Spartan-562 was a bit of a bada-s. Ok, not a bit. She was only 16 years old (older than 234 by 1 month) when she was drafted into the UNSC and on her final year. But because she spent most of her career in a cryostasis tube, and as a side effect, she was still biologically 16, and like 234, received free education. Despite all of this, she was strong enough to tear Hunters into two at full adrenaline, looked hot according to the legion, had a _perfect _body, and was smarter than your typical A-student. However, she was naive, prone to seizures, a terrible shot (which is why she has a red dot scope on her shotgun and pistol), allergic to a variety of foods, had ADHD, eyes that perceived green as purple and purple as green, a burning addiction for anime and manga, known for her extremely bad luck, and finally... had lesbian parents (not that bad, really, but just... weird). That meant she was adopted. "Did you see the news?"

"I did not, in fact." responded 234. "What's on the news?"

"I was watching _The Exorcist_..." she pushed her index fingers together and looked nervously at the floor, "...and it was interrupted by a special news report!" 234, who was drinking a bottle of water, widened his eyes and choked on the water. For the first time, in all of his life, this would be the first special news report he ever heard. "There's some kind of epidemic spreading in the Warring States of North America, Europe, Africa, and Asia! The CDC is behind all of this, and they claim it's just a misdiagnosis of African Rabies... like Word War Z... but have you seen the actual footage of the panic that's going on?!"

"Did you watch Tabloid television again? You do know that they aren't legitimate news sources?" 234 raised an eyebrow. 562 was also known for her reliability on illegitimate news sources.

562 frowned, puffer her cheeks beneath her visor, and pushed a button on the side of her helmet. All Spartan-IIIs and Spartan-IVs were automatically assigned MLJONIR MK. VII Standard powered assault armor, cosmetically identical to Master Chief's armor system, and there were some different armor variants that had different roles. For example, 234 had GEN2 Scout armor with the visor from the Scanner helmet attached on it, that looked "fugly as h-ll" according to Felix. Out of her helmet's visor projected a news broadcast from Fox News 99.

"...a strain of 'African Rabies' has infected half of the Warring States of America... Europe has officially quarantined itself... Africa's status is unknown... China is-" the news report abruptly cut off, showing a commercial for Mor's Furniture, before the news report suddenly came back on, to reveal the news reporter gone, and a solitary splat of some liquid on the wall behind the desk. Screams were picked up by the microphone before the camera toppled over, stopping the news report and only showing static. The same was for all the other channels.

"Man, that's pretty weird." Felix tried communicating with the other Spartans in the legions. "Spearhead Base, how's your television working?"

"It's just showing static." responded Spearhead base, the base located on the island. "The comms center is malfunctioning, and all other bases are experiencing a similar comms blackout. We can't connect to the UNSC Nagato as well." Suddenly, the sun was blocked out for the minute as a UNSC ship as long as the moon raced over _Forge World_, before ditching the entire legion and racing off to the stars. At the moment, Felix's legion and one other colony nearby were the only humans (and one Sangheili) on all of Installation 07. "AAaaaand... the UNSC Nagato just left."

Felix growled. "**WHAT THE F-K IS GOING ON?!**"

"WELL," commented 234, "that escalated quickly."

"ATTENTION." A voice suddenly commanded, over all of the Spartans' transmitters. "A VIRUS OF UNKNOWN ORIGIN, PRESUMABLY THE CDC, HAS NOW CLAIMED MOST OF EARTH AND HER COLONIES. WE WILL BE BACK, BUT FOR NOW, AIM FOR THE HEAD OR CHEST." and with a buzz the transmission was cut off.

"That SURE WAS F-KING HELPFUL!" Felix threw his Sangheili Ranger/Zealot helmet off.

"Whatever it is, they aren't telling us." said a person from Spearhead base.

"234-Kun, I'm scared!" cried 562, taking out her shotgun. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, 562." admitted 234. "I'm scared as well. Whatever it is, the UNSC isn't telling us. Just stay on the lookout for anything suspicious, and keep your weapons ready. Spearhead Base, hangar, and comms center, be alert and maintain communication." he ordered.

Felix took out the Beam Rifle on his back. "I have an uneasy feeling about this..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**THIS STORY IS MY IDEA. YOU MAY NOT STEAL IT. I WILL FIND YOUR BOOK IF YOU PUBLISH IT.**_

Chapter 2

"Spearhead Base, knock knock!" smiled Felix, looking through the scope of his beam rifle and scanning the sea.

"Uh... who's there?" responded the Spearhead Base commander.

"I HAVE NO F-KING IDEA!" Felix shouted back. "Did the UNSC tell us anything yet, like why they're ditching us on Forge World and why they're starting to draft teenagers into the Spartan-III and Spartan-IV programs? Do you know how inhumane, how f-ked up it is?" For the past 5 hours, Spearhead Base and Canyon Base have been scanning the sea and mountains for anything suspicious, like people infected with "African Rabies".

"No..." admitted Spearhead Commander. "...we haven't been getting any word from the UNSC so far. I'd like to point out that our comms center is currently malfuctioning right now, and the hangar lost its fuel supply, so that means 1) we're grounded... literally... and 2) we're f-ked. Why are they telling us to aim for the chest? Are Insurrectionists going to raid Forge World? It makes sense, because HOOH CRAP I GOT SOMETHING!"

"_What?_" Felix jolted his Beam Rifle all o'er the place, trying to scope out what Speahead Commander found. "What do you see? Al Bundy?"

"I found a civilian boat... it's the size of a football field and appears to be out of fuel. Yep, it's a cruiser, the recreational kind. Currently, it is stuck in restricted airspace."

"It's not airspace if it's in the water." pointed out 562. "You probably meant restricted waterspace. Ah... I see it. The _Scarlet Wind, _huh? What a genuine name." It was probably from New Poland, the colony set up on the other side of Installation 07, which was _much _larger than the other Halo rings. How exactly it managed to end up at Forge World, one million miles away from New Poland, was unknown. "If it ended all the way up here from NP, I'm guessing it has a fusion reactor."

"P-Permission to eliminate?" asked Spearhead Commander. "It's only 5 miles from the show, and that's far enough for some snipers to reach us. There could be pirates who have taken over the ship!"

"Permission granted... when they start shooting at us." commanded Felix. "If they do, you are weapons free and may use the new satellite tungsten-rod thingy on it." The "tungsten-rod thingy" was a massive, gravity-powered cannon fired from a satellite that fired tungsten rods the size of massive I-beams at targets from space, then let gravity do the rest. Since it was extremely heavy and missile-guided, one rod had the ability to turn a city into waves of destruction. "Although I have reason to believe they ripped off the tungsten rod cannon from the one in _GI Joe: Retaliation_. Any activity on the ship?"

"At the moment, no." responded 234 and Spearhead Commander at the same time. "Hey, JINX!"

"SAID IT UNDER A ROOF!" barked Felix, holding his cloak over 234's head.

"That doesn't count as a roof!" Argued 234. "It's not a roof unless it can protect you from rain, hail, snow, and sleet." Suddenly, Felix lifted 234 up with one hand, as if he was nothing, and dropped him through the base's roof access.

"There." he smiled. "Under a roof." Grumbling, 234 crawled back up to the roof. The artificial sun was setting beneath the waves, casting a lurid glow on everything. "So, how's the _Scarlet Wind _doing?"

"IT'S MOVING!" exclaimed Spearhead Commander. "HOLY SH-T! It's HEADING **STRAIGHT FOR YOU!**" Felix picked up his beam rifle and aimed it at the ship, that was now approaching at approximately 40 knots.

Felix ordered, "Send them a warning. If they do not comply, give them a warning shot from the scary red laser. If they still do not comply, fire _at _the ship. However, if it keeps persisting, go batsh-t crazy with whatever rocket launcher turrets you have. Only if they're a mile away you will be allowed to use the tungsten cannon."

"**ATTENTION SCARLET WIND.**" There went the powerful speaker system from Speahead Base. "**YOU ARE CURRENTLY ENTERING RESTRICTED WATERSPACE. TURN BACK NOW OR BE FIRED UPON.**" It just kept on coming, not even changing direction, but instead speeding up to 50 knots. "**OKAY... you asked for it.**" Ripping through the lurid air was a red laser that smashed through the waves in front of the cruiser, but it did not deter the ship at all. The next laser disintegrated a small section of its hull that was submerged, and there was a good chance that it ripped through the flood lockers, damning the ship to its watery grave of Installation 07.

"UNF-CKING BELIEVABLE!" Roared Felix, lowering his Beam Rifle in amazement. The ship would not sink, even as a rocket propelled grenade punched through its hull and exploded inside. "Uh... you can use the tungsten rod thing now." He gave full access of TROC (tungsten rod orbital cannon) to Spearhead Base. Up in space, orbiting Installation 07 by "corkscrewing" around the ring, a satellite released one of its 1-mile long tungsten rods and allowed 07's artificial gravity do the rest as it burned up in the atmosphere, sharpening the tip as it landed a direct hit on the cruise ship. BAM! Right through the middle, tossing up waves everywhere and shattering windows.

"AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" Cheered Spearhead Commander, celebrating with his 9 colleagues in the base with him. "BOOSH! RIGHT THROUGH THE MIDDLE! Guys, we have a nice kebab right here! The only problem now is if the ship deployed lifeboats." Almost as if on will, 40 orange boats dropped into the water.

"Augh... eugh..." Felix suffered from a heart attack, "...**HOW?**"

"'Cause..." nervously chuckled Spearhead Commander, "...I'm Batman?" Nightfall had just crept over Installation 07 as 20 lifeboats approached Canyon Base, and the other 20 Spearhead Base. "Yeah, I probably shouldn't have said that, have I?"

"No, it's not your fault." Felix spoke. "It's mine. I _knew _I should've brought the sea-deployable anti-boat turrets."

"THEY'VE REACHED OUR BEACH!" announced Spearhead Commander.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. I didn't feel like working on this for a while, but... here ya go.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there stood two bases on an impossibly large infrastructure. Their official designations were Spearhead Base and Beach Base, and their occupants lived happily ever after...

...that is, until 'after' ended.

One day, they were thrown against an unknown force when they were ditched by the UNSC. With little knowledge of their enemies, they were screwed.

Wait, aren't they already?

Beach Base...

"**ON NE PASSE PAS!**"  
Those were the last words Beach Base would hear from Spearhead Base. Since then, no sound has been heard at all, if one excludes the heavy breathing of Felix, 234, and 562. "It's reeeeally dark and spooky." commented 234, tip of his SRS shaking like a monkey on meth. _Nothing _was seen and heard. I tell you, _nothing. _The crickets, cicadas, and other insect vermin zipped their mouths shut, leaving only the waves and the 3 UNSC soldiers as the only sound. "Felix, what do you think is going on at Spearhead base?"

Facing 234, Felix held out his hand. "Rock paper scissors."

"W-what?" 234 stuttered.

Facepalming, Felix said, "Whoever loses goes to check out Spearhead. ROCKPAPERSCISSORS!" he screamed, slamming _scissors _the same time 234 chose _scissors._

_Rock._

_Paper. _So far, nobody was winning.

_Paper_

_Scissors_

_Rock_

_Rock_

_Scissors_

_Rock_

_Rock_

"RRRGGGHHHH!" growled Felix, smashing _scissors _down as 234 chose _scissors. _Luckily, 562 crawled up behind 234 and smashed his balls with her feet. Screaming in hellish amounts of pain that would prevent him from sitting for weeks, 234 clenched his hand and formed _rock. _"Wait, what? Ok, guys, **LISTEN UP!**" he barked, responded by 562 standing up straight and 234 balling up on the floor, crying. "I WILL BE BACK." he promised in his best Arnold Swarzenegger voice, which was surprisingly good. "Holler through the radio if anything's up. Close all doors and lock them." And with a word, he was off. 562 picked up 234, no longer crying, and jumped down the roof, entered Beach Base, and rolled down all solid titanium-a walls. Even if a meteor crashed on it, they would still be safe.

"Oouughh..." 234 moaned, drifting off to sleep as he was carried in the hallway.

30 minutes later...

234 was having the worst dream of his life. In it, he was reading the newspaper at a specific section where all of Japan was nuked. That meant... no more _Lucky Star, Naruto, Black Lagoon, Touhou Project, Kill La Kill _and finally, awesome toilets. "NOOO!" He shrieked, waking up and hitting his head on the bedpost. _Wait, what? MY BED DOES NOT HAVE A BEDPOST! IS THIS EVEN MY __**BEDROOM!**_ Somersaulting off and attempting to look cool, he accidentally rolled off of the bed and landed on his face. _Where's my helmet!? Where am I__**OH CRAP!**_ Looking at his surroundings, he realized he was in 562's room. He walked up to the sliding door, rubbing his throbbing head, and into the hallway. "562-San? Are you there, 562-San?" _Oh, well. I'm going to take a bath. _He walked into the bathroom and into the armor removing machine as arms dropped from the ceiling and removed the thick titanium-a armor plating, and finally the bodysuit that left him in his undies. "HAHAH THE BATHIS MINE!" He cackled, tossing his underwear off and hopping in the tub, then turned the faucet on. 5 seconds was all it needed to fill the bathtub up with steaming hot water. 234 slowly sunk deeper in the bathtub. "Man, this thing is deep." he remarked, smiling. "My balls don't hurt as much anymore-"

Humming was heard. It was from a feminine voice.

"Tian Yaaaaaaaaaaa..." sang 562. "...aaaa aaaaaa aaa aaa aaaaaa aaaa aaaaa..." _OH PLEASE NO! NOT THAT SONG! NOT Tian Ya Ge Nu! MY MOM SANG IT NONSTOP NOO! _But that wasn't the worst of his problems. _THEY'LL LABEL ME AS A- _"Bath time!" 234 felt the best choice of action was to hide under the water and hope she took a shower, instead. Ducking under the water, 562 walked in without her helmet and up to the armor remover, and in 3 seconds, she was down to her bra and panties. _Please no please no... _prayed 234. His prayers, however, were intercepted by fighter jets and shot relentlessly as 562 threw her remaining clothing off and hopped in the water.

The first person to break the water's surface was 562, who definitely sensed something was amiss. She looked down through the water just as 234's head poked through, showing a face of sincere nervousness. "Eh heh... hello, 562..." he chuckled. In an instant, two powerful hands held him under the water as he flailed his around, splashing the entire room in water.

"**STAY LIKE THAT, 234-KUUUUN**!" She cried.

4 minutes later...

234 stumbled to his bed and collapsed on his bed. _My groin feels like it's been kicked by 10 bears... oh, wait, it has... except by one person. _He mentally groaned. _I wonder how Felix's doing..._

Meanwhile...

_I hope they don't, like, do anything crazy while I'm gone._ thought Felix, cautiously walking through the caves that lead to the island Spearhead Base was located on. Fingers ready to blast away with his 2 red plasma rifles, he took aim and prepared to shoot anything that moved. "OK MOTHERF-KERS COME OUT AND LET'S PAR-TAY!" Pulling the triggers on his plasma rifle, red bolts of plasma flew everywhere and pretty much broadcast his position to everybody who had eyes. "Huh. That's weird. WHO WANTS FREE CANDY!? IT'S CALLED **RED BURST!**" More bolts of plasma went flying. "Seriously, what's going on here? Yo, 234 and or 562, you there? Hello? JESUS ANSWER!" Felix screamed.

He walked out of the cave, revealing the island and Spearhead Base, located mainly on the mountain's summit. "Nobody home? Knock knock." He joked, cautiously approaching the base. "**DING DONG MOFOS!**" He screeched once again, spamming his plasma rifles. "I _swear _I saw somebody in here..." mumbled Felix. Inhumane screeching was his response as he was suddenly tackled from behind by an unusually powerful person. It definitely wasn't one of the Spartans situated at Spearhead Base; this person was wearing clothing that hadn't been washed for a few days now. It was wearing sunglasses, and it opened its mouth in front of Felix's face. Screaming and revealing its 4 elongated canines, Felix also screamed, but with a different purpose. _Never _piss off a Sangheili. Why? They go insanely batsh-t on you and kick your a-s as if there was no tomorrow.

Throwing this... thing... off of him, Felix hopped up to his feet just as the freakishly freakish human started running and screeching to him. Welling up a Falcon Punch, Felix punched the beast _so hard _it flew back 20 meters, where it landed on its back and finally into the cliff face of the mountain, upside down. Falling to the floor and bleeding profusely, the human turned back to Felix, the last thing it would ever see. Felix got one of his plasma rifles and swung it down on its cranium, completely disintegrating all of its brains and splattering it everywhere all over Felix's face.

"**YOU G-DD-MN MOTHER F-CKER!**" shrieked Felix, stomping on the corpse incessantly. Even more blood was splattered all over the walls, and a spleen flew over Felix's head. "**JESUS MOTHER F-KING CHRIST, MAN! WHAT THE H-LL IS UP WITH YA, HUH? OH WHATS THAT? CAN'T TALK WITH A BOOT IN YOUR FACE! MOTHER** _**F-KER!**__" _A final stomp smashed in the person's chest, coating Felix's foot in some crimson and contrasting with his black and orange armor. "Tryna sneak up on me. **LIKE A NINJA!** That's some f-ked up sh-t right there, man." grumbled Felix, walking off and up to the entrance of Spearhead Base.


End file.
